


Бракованный

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Каждый раз, приезжая домой, Мацукава чувствует себя слегка неуютно.





	Бракованный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018 на diary.ru  
> Беты: Haanoele, Zairihn

Возвращаться в город, из которого уехал десять лет назад, слегка неуютно. Каждый раз, ненадолго приезжая домой, Мацукава удивляется тому, насколько меняются знакомые места.

Перемены, впрочем, небольшие — но все равно что-то дергает внутри, когда глаз не находит знакомой вывески или дерева.

Он идет по улице, на которой когда-то знал каждый камень. Дома все те же, и асфальт, выжаренный солнцем, такой же сухой и блекло-серый, как в его памяти, — но маленькой лапшичной, в которой они с Ханамаки любили иногда посидеть после уроков, больше нет, и нет старых качелей на детской площадке. Вместо них стоят другие, удобные, совсем новые, и детям они наверняка нравятся гораздо больше, — но Мацукава, кинув быстрый взгляд, вздыхает и отворачивается.

Дом Ханамаки тоже теперь выглядит чуть-чуть по-другому. Балкончик, на котором так хорошо было валяться теплыми летними вечерами, снесли, и там, где десять лет назад шли деревянные перила, теперь стена и задернутое шторой окно.

А вот Ханамаки, уже стоящий на крыльце — босиком, в мягких домашних штанах и длинной майке — все такой же. Рослый, кривовато улыбающийся во весь рот. Даже прическа не изменилась.

И все так же, как и десять лет назад, Мацукава тихо умирает от одного взгляда.

Как все это глупо. За десять лет можно прожить целую жизнь, полностью стать другим человеком, несколько раз полюбить и разлюбить снова. Во всяком случае, у всех остальных людей, окружающих Мацукаву, все происходит именно так.

Один Мацукава какой-то бракованный. Дурацкая ошибка природы.

— Глядите-ка, кто к нам пожаловал! — смеется тем временем Ханамаки. — Высокий гость из самой столицы. Ну что, когда тебя уже можно будет называть профессором Мацукавой и хвастаться знакомством с важной шишкой?

— Да иди ты, — но, противореча своим же словам, Мацукава обнимает Ханамаки и хлопает его по спине. — Какой из меня профессор.

— Но студенты ведь у тебя уже есть? — тот приглашает в дом, закрывает дверь и ведет Мацукаву на кухню. — Хочешь чего-нибудь? Ты самый первый, у Ойкавы задержали самолет.

— А Ивайзуми?

— А Ивайзуми ждет его в аэропорту. 

Мацукава смотрит на его спину, россыпь веснушек на плечах и хочет так много, что тянет в груди.

— Ты сам-то как?

Ханамаки вытаскивает из холодильника две бутылки пива, ставит одну перед Мацукавой и садится за стол напротив. Пожимает плечами.

— Минако забрала вчера последние вещи, — он делает глоток. — Я странно как-то. Никак.

— Может, потому что вы давно уже друг друга не любите?

— Может. — Ханамаки крутит бутылку в руках, поддевает этикетку, царапает ее ногтем. — Хотя мне уже кажется, что я на самом деле вообще никогда и не любил. Я урод, да?

Мацукава качает головой, прикладываясь к своей бутылке. Пиво горчит.

— Все с тобой в порядке, — говорит он.

«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько тебе повезло».

***

Когда до них наконец-то добираются Ивайзуми с Ойкавой, в голове у Мацукавы уже приятно шумит. Он сидит на диване, подобрав под себя ноги, осоловело моргает — после третьей бутылки пива неумолимо тянет в сон, пить Мацукава за годы так и не научился — и слушает, как Ойкава рассказывает про поездку в Америку.

Мацукаве наконец-то хорошо и спокойно. Все будто в старые добрые времена, когда они учились в одной школе и играли в одной команде. Пускай и прошло десять лет, впереди у каждого — все еще целая жизнь. Даже у Ойкавы, который жалуется, как трудно бывает играть, и беспокоится, вызовут ли его в следующем году в сборную.

Мацукава даже не сомневается, что вызовут, если не будет травм. В свои двадцать восемь Ойкава все еще на пике формы, а за его плечами мощными крыльями маячит опыт. 

Ближе к десяти Ивайзуми начинает собираться. Он теперь единственный женатый человек из них четверых, и его ждут дома: жена, маленькая дочь, две собаки. Ойкаву тоже ждут — семья брата, приехавший на каникулы племянник, родители. И девушка, с которой тот время от времени перебрасывается сообщениями в Лайне — так искренне, радостно улыбаясь, как на памяти Мацукавы не улыбался еще никому.

Ощущение, что все, как прежде, отступает. Мацукава отчетливо понимает вдруг, что из всей компании он один застыл, как насекомое в янтаре, законсервировался в своих чувствах, — и снова кажется себе чужим в городе, в котором вырос. Да в и доме Ханамаки тоже.

Возвращаться домой, впрочем, не хочется. Там сейчас никого, родители еще вчера уехали в отпуск.

Может, мелькает дурная мысль, метнуться на вокзал? Синкансены еще ходят.

В Токио у него квартира и кот, который за три дня наверняка успел соскучиться. И целая кипа еще не проверенных студенческих контрольных.

Но когда за Ивайзуми, а затем и за Ойкавой захлопывается дверь, Ханамаки кладет руку Мацукаве на плечо.

Предлагает:

— Оставайся? — и мысль о возвращении в Токио растворяется бесследно.

Мацукава помогает Ханамаки с уборкой. Пиво закончилось, но они открывают бутылку вина — красного, терпкого, такого крепкого и сладкого, что от одного глотка передергивает, — и Ханамаки, весь вечер молчавший о Минако и развалившемся браке, наконец начинает говорить. Похоже, эти слова жгли язык ему много лет — Ханамаки начинает рассказ с самого их знакомства, еще на первом курсе, и хрипло, невесело смеется.

— Знаешь, — тоскливо говорит он, подпирая щеку кулаком, — что я понял? Самое страшное — это подумать, что влюбился в человека, который просто заполнил в тебе пустоту.

Мацукава приподнимает брови.

— Но любовь и должна заполнять пустоту, разве нет?

— Нет! — Ханамаки бьет ладонью по столешнице и вскидывает голову. — Ну, точнее… не только. Это все равно, что читать скучную мангу только потому, что она отдаленно похожа на крутой тайтл, который перестали выпускать. Или который выходит так редко, что лучше даже не начинать.

— Интересные у тебя аналогии, — хмыкает Мацукава.

— А еще страшнее, — продолжает Ханамаки, никак не реагируя, — это подумать, будто тебе и впрямь интересен сюжет, хотя на самом деле ты просто уже привык.

— Но ведь всегда можно вернуться к оригинальной истории. Или начать ту, на которую только поглядывал.

— Только если мы все еще говорим про мангу, — вздохнув, Ханамаки кладет скрещенные руки на стол, устраивает на них голову и смотрит на Мацукаву снизу вверх. — Я в говно.

— Я тоже, — утешает его Мацукава и разливает остатки вина.

Посуду они моют в четыре руки: машинка сломалась. И у Ханамаки в руках трескается стекло бокала.

— Черт!

Порез тонкий, неглубокий, но сильно кровит. Осколки вроде бы внутрь не попали, и Мацукава просто заставляет Ханамаки как следует промыть ладонь под холодной водой, а потом обрабатывает антисептиком, заклеивает пластырем, аккуратно стягивая края. И для верности еще решает сделать повязку.

Пальцы немного подрагивают, когда он осторожно накладывает полоски бинта одна на другую. Ханамаки сидит смирно, с интересом наблюдая за его действиями.

— Что бы я без тебя делал.

— Закинул бы все в мойку, забил болт и пошел спать, — хмыкает Мацукава. Ханамаки смеется.

— И правда.

Мацукава щелкает ножницами, обрезая бинт, и аккуратно закрепляет кончик.

— Так выходит, все из-за меня.

— Выходит, что так.

В голосе Ханамаки больше нет смеха, только болезненный надлом, и Мацукава с удивлением вскидывает голову. И встречается глазами с распахнутым, открытым взглядом.

Сердце замирает, пропускает удар — а потом бухает в груди с неимоверной силой.

Ханамаки моргает. Стискивает руку Мацукавы, которую тот не успел убрать.

— Слушай, — быстро, хрипло бормочет он. — Если мне показалось, если я что-то неправильно понял, то просто дай мне в челюсть или посмеемся и забудем, ладно? Будем считать пьяной выходкой или чем-нибудь таким.

В доме жарко, но Мацукава весь покрывается мурашками. В животе скручивается страх.

Мацукава цепенеет. Боится, что неправильно понял — он.

Ханамаки подается вперед. Его дыхание, отдающее вином, оседает на коже, а затем мягкие губы касаются рта. Так легко, целомудренно, неуверенно, как будто они оба — не взрослые люди, а подростки, впервые открывающие мир.

Впрочем, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть.

Голову кружит, будто в пятнадцать.

Оцепенение сменяется ознобом, крупной дрожью, и, когда Ханамаки углубляет поцелуй, Мацукаву начинает трясти. Сердце рвется из груди, колотится о ребра, точно норовит их проломить, в висках шумит кровь.

Короткий поцелуй выжимает силы, опустошает Мацукаву полностью, и он хватается за Ханамаки в попытке удержать равновесие. Тот пошатывается, но все же держится на ногах. А оторвавшись от его губ, придерживает за плечи.

Настороженно смотрит, весь напряженный, готовый, видно, к любой реакции.

Мацукава шумно выдыхает, вытирает вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Губы горят, и лицо, и тягучий жар собирается внизу живота. У него стоит — и у Ханамаки, судя по тому, как натягивается в паху тонкая ткань штанов, тоже.

Не думая, Мацукава ныряет рукой под резинку, сжимает горячий твердый член в кулаке, делает несколько быстрых движений. Ханамаки коротко вскрикивает, упирается лбом в его плечо, комкает в пальцах футболку и кончает, вздрогнув. Тяжело дышит, пока Мацукава дрочит себе, гладит его по лицу, а потом все-таки тоже опускает руку и проводит по низу живота. Мацукава охает, изливаясь в кулак.

Они долго стоят, вжавшись друг в друга, переводя дыхание. Где-то за окном гремит гром — приближается гроза, но Мацукаве кажется, что это рушится небо.

***

— И давно я спалился? — спрашивает Мацукава позже, когда вновь обретает способность говорить. — И что ты?.. Как?

Они лежат на футоне, расстеленном прямо в гостиной. На журнальном столике мягко светится желтый шар ночника, за окном шумит ливень.

Мацукава все еще пьян, но теперь не только от алкоголя.

— Я не знаю, — Ханамаки, приподнявшись на локте, вглядывается в его лицо, хмурит брови. — Так… замечал всякие мелочи. Но я не был уверен. И про себя все понял вообще-то тоже недавно.

— На кухне?

— Дурак. — Ханамаки пихает Мацукаву в плечо и опускает голову ему на грудь. — Это было нелегко, знаешь ли.

— Прости.

— Когда ты уехал, я думал, что сдохну, — негромко говорит Ханамаки, кончиками пальцев рисуя спирали на его коже. — С Минако было весело, и она красивая. А потом я привык, наверное. Черт. Все это такой идиотизм, да?

— Я не знаю. — Мацукава целует его в макушку. — Я думал, что это я идиот.

— Кажется, мы друг друга стоим.

— Пожалуй.

Пропуская сквозь пальцы жесткие пряди волос, Мацукава выдыхает и закрывает глаза.

На душе одновременно хорошо и тревожно. Оболочка янтаря, в которой он провел столько лет, трескается, разлетается пылью, и Мацукава чувствует себя непривычно открытым и уязвимым.

Но наконец-то — не чужаком.


End file.
